Jon Evans
Jon Evans, under the username Teep (a.k.a. Tee or Greenman), is the only member of the Yogscast to have a Minecraft skin of a dinosaur, and has had appearances on Duncan's and Rythian's Tekkit playthroughs. Until recently, Teep's real life identity remained a secret. Tekkit Duncan's Series In one of Duncan's videos, he was killed in a trap set up by Duncan and possibly with the help of Nilesy and Sjin for burning Sjin's house. Shakespeare in Jurassic Park. Teep appeared and killed (accidently) Zoey with a single shot of an arrow on Rythian's playthrough. It is suggested that he placed an arrangment of blocks in Rythian's underground mineshaft resembling either a creeper face or Israphel. He also could have been responsible for two signs with cryptic messages on them spotted in Rythian's playthrough. He was staying with Rythian and Zoey as their pet dinosaur and was given a Watch Tower in their compound. In a recent episode Teep had been kidnapped and had been taken to The Captive Creeper. Mounting a rescue mission, Rythian distracted Sjin while Zoey helped him escape. Teep had possession of Super Jim, and was able to break reinforced glass with a single swing of the sword; implying how powerful it was. After they were clear, Zoey told Teep that something had happened between her and Rythian while he was gone, and that she wouldn't be returning to the compound. Teep decided to follow Zoey and the two headed to the Brown Mushroom Enclave. 28 Days later, Geoff, a large brown mushroom expressed mistrust towards Teep. Zoey angrily defends him and a deal is made: while Zoey builds a Super Computer that rivals B.A.R.R.Y, Teep will eliminate a red mushroom strike force and earn their trust. Zoey takes him to where they are staked out, but realises that the strike force is led by Prince Eggbert. She attempts to persuade Teep to not go ahead with the attack, but he proceeds. He slays multiple red mushrooms, staining Super Jim red before obliterating Eggbert with a single arrow that triggers a series of explosions before torching the entire area they based themselves in. Israphel Conspiracy Many people have made comparisons of Teep to Israphel, in large part being that they are both mute and good archers. However, this is mere speculation. Nothing has been confirmed, and keep in mind that there are many people who play with the Yogscast that have nothing to do with Shadow of Israphel. Teep could be just one of those people. Quotes (Pre-Nuclear Explosion) *"Aw, fuck that" *"What, what is this?" *"I'm a dinosaur." *"No." *"Pssst... I'm meant to be mute!" Trivia *He is exceptionally good with a bow. *He hates alcohol, Iron Golems and Snow Golems, to the point where he almost killed Gilbert the Snow Golem by pushing him into some water. *He prefers living in caves as opposed to man-made structures. *When challenged with a question he cannot answer, he goes into a raging fit. *His nickname is Tee-Rex or Teep-Rex, Zoeya will call him Greenman occasionally. *He was once a member of S.M.R.T. Corp. *He likely lost the ability to talk from the old world being blown up. *Similarities between a minecrafter Pyropuncher and Tee can be made as they are both skilled with bows and pyropuncher's skin is a dinosaur like tee but with his mouth open. *Jon's identity was hinted at by Daltos. According to Daltos, a friend of the Yogscast, a picture of Teep was available in some of his trolling videos along with other members of the Yogscast and some other friends of theirs. Daltos's youtube account is known as Yogscastdaltos. According to his picture there, Teep resembled a profile picture of a person named Jon Evans from facebook and several members of the Yogscast are friends with him. Until recently it wasn't surely known whether or not he was in fact Teep. *Tee is a green dinosaur. *According to Sjin, he strongly resembles Agent 47 in the Hitman series of games. *He's one cool cat *He has very large eyebrows. which is the reason for him resembling agent 47. *Apparently they modeled the male character's eyebrows in Dungeons of Dredmor from Jon's eyebrows *Rythian has said in his Questions and Answers video that Teep was originally meant to be in the background and it was only after he killed Zoey that he decided to let Teep be a main character. Gallery Screen Shot 2012-10-08 at 11.37.47 AM.png|Teep's old Minecraft skin. Yogscast zoey rythian and teep by dan neko97-d5jcth2.png|Teep, Zoey and Rythian. Yogscast zoey rythian and teep.png|Teep, Zoey and Rythian. TeepNew.png|Teep's current Minecraft skin. Category:Yogscast Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:People